dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jor-El (Smallville)
{{DC Database:Character Template | image = | RealName = Jor-El | CurrentAlias = Jor-El | Distinguish1 = Jor-El | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Lara-El (wife, deceased), Kal-El (son), Zor-El (brother, deceased), Kara (niece), father and mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-Smallville | BaseOfOperations = Krypton, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 6.2 | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kryptonian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist, member of Kryptonian council | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Krypton | Creators = Based on a character created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. | First = Smallville episode 2.22: Calling Jor-El is the Kryptonian biological father of Kal-El, and is now an artificial entity functioning as Clark Kent's guide on Earth. Youth Jor-El was born and raised on the planet Krypton. As a young man, Jor-El was sent to Smallville by his father as a Kryptonian rite of passage in 1961. While on Earth, the planet's yellow sun gave Jor-El superhuman powers like any Kryptonian. During his visit, Jor-El went under two aliases: "The Drifter" and "Joe." As Joe, he met Louise McCallum, the great-aunt of Lana Lang, on June 15, 1961. Joe and Louise fell in love, despite the fact that Louise was married to Dex McCallum. On June 17, 1961, when Lachlan Luthor shot at Joe, the bullets bounced off his invulnerable body, but one hit Louise in the heart, killing her. Joe was greatly devastated by Louise's death, but knew he had to leave Earth if he was to serve the greater good. While on his way to the Kawatche Caves, Jor-El met Hiram Kent, who helped Joe escape capture from the police. Thanks to Hiram's selfless bravery and help, Jor-El made it to the caves. He thanked Hiram for his kindness, and after Hiram left the cave, Jor-El used the key to open a small compartment in the cave wall, hiding a memory pendant so that his father would never learn of the human experiences he learned. Jor-El then sealed it, collapsing the entrance to the caves as well, and returned to Krypton. Later years and death Sometime after returning to Krypton, Jor-El became a highly respected scientist, with Raya, his assistant. Jor-El was given a victory ring which was made of a blue kryptonite mineral when he became a member of the Kryptonian Council. He created the Phantom Zone, a plane of existence that served as a prison for malevolent criminals from the 28 known galaxies. Jor-El was friends with Martian Manhunter, who helped Jor-El hunt down alien criminals and send them to the Phantom Zone. At some point, he and his younger brother, Zor-El, had a falling out over Lara who Jor-El met and fell in love with. Zor-El, who was in love with Lara as well, claimed Jor-El stole her away from him, and attempted to assassinate Jor-El so he could have Lara all to himself. Jor-El married Lara, and they had a son, Kal-El. He also opposed General Zod and his attempt to take over Krypton, and created Brain InterActive Construct using Dax-Ur's designs and plans to aid in the battle against Zod. Jor-El was able to destroy Zod's physical body and cast his spirit and mind into the Phantom Zone before Krypton was destroyed. Unfortunately, Jor-El was unable to prevent the destruction of his world. Before Krypton was destroyed, Jor-El, knowing about the Stones of Power, decided to send Kal-El to Earth to find the stones and keep them from falling into the hands of humans. To ensure Kal-El's safety, guidance, and destiny in the Kryptonian way, he downloaded his brain patterns into the spacecraft that would carry his son to Earth. Along with his care and love, Jor-El sent with Kal-El a cryptic message: "On this third planet from the star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies." Jor-El made other preparations for Kal-El. He decided that he wanted his son to grow up with the Kents; it was therefore no coincidence that Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent found Clark when his spaceship crash-landed on Earth during the meteor shower of 1989. Jor-El also called upon the Martian Manhunter one last time, asking if he would watch Kal-El from a distance, intervening only when it was absolutely necessary. After sending Kal-El on his way to Earth, Jor-El placed Raya in the Phantom Zone while he and Lara tried once more to save Krypton from destruction. However, Jor-El and Lara were unsuccessful, and they perished with the rest of their people. Post-mortem As an artificial entity, Jor-El was dedicated to monitor Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, and ensure that his destiny was fulfilled. He was able to communicate through the ship, at the Kawatche Caves, and finally, the Fortress of Solitude. In this form, Jor-El possessed amazing abilities that greatly exceeded even that of a mere Kryptonian, including omniscience, the ability to restructure matter at will, and telepathy. He was even capable of turning back time. The ship "I am his memory, his will. I am to fulfill his promise and guide you all the days of your life." – Spaceship, to Clark Kent, Exodus While on Earth, Clark learned of his origins and activated the ship using the key and the heart. After reading the message from his biological father, Clark believed that Jor-El sent him to conquer Earth, but Jor-El eventually revealed to Clark that his true destiny was to prepare for the arrival of Brainiac and the release of Zod. Later, while speaking through the ship, Jor-El told Clark to leave Smallville, and when Clark refused, he imprinted the Kryptonian pentagon on Clark's chest and stated that at noon the next day, Clark would leave Smallville or hurt the ones he loved most. Clark stole a kryptonite key from Lionel Luthor and placed it in the ship, causing it to explode and injure his mother. However, the craft's destruction did not mean that Jor-El was destroyed. The Kawatche Caves Three months later, when he resolved to bring Clark back from Metropolis, Jonathan Kent took the key to the Kawatche Caves, where he placed it into the cave wall and established contact with Jor-El. Jor-El made a deal with Jonathan: if he gave Jonathan Kryptonian powers to bring Clark home, Jonathan would deliver Clark to Jor-El when it was time for him to fulfill his destiny. Months later, Jor-El released "Kara" from the Kawatche Caves. Kara convinced Clark to come with her to the caves, but as they prepared to leave, Jonathan arrived with evidence that Kara was once Lindsey Harrison; Jor-El had been using Lindsey to lure Clark to him. When Clark refused him, Jor-El vaporized Lindsey and hit Jonathan with a bolt of energy, threatening to kill him if Clark didn't comply. To save his human father, Clark entered the portal in the cave wall and was transported to a pocket dimension of the Phantom Zone, where Jor-El brainwashed him as Kal-El of Krypton, an obedient version of Clark who vowed to uphold his destiny. Three months later, Jor-El returned Kal-El to Earth, where Kal-El began searching for the Stones of Power, using the full extent of his powers. Kal-El's quest was cut short when Martha Kent used black kryptonite to free Clark from his Kryptonian doppelganger. A few months later, Clark received a letter from the late Virgil Swann advising him to seek Jor-El's guidance. He went to the Kawatche Caves and used the key to make contact with his Kryptonian father. Now that Clark was older, Jor-El could not force him to do as he wanted; he could only advise him. He explained to Clark that the Stones of Power contained all of Krypton's knowledge, and the consequences would be disastrous if they fell into human hands. Jor-El's prediction came true when the Crystal of Air was stained with the blood of Genevieve Teague and caused another meteor shower. The Fortress of Solitude Main Article: Fortress of Solitude After Clark reunited the Stones of Power and used the Crystal of Knowledge to create the Fortress of Solitude, Jor-El told him that he could not return to Smallville, but he must instead stay in the Fortress and prepare to save Earth from the coming of Brainiac and Zod. He began to train Clark, but was interrupted when Clark saw that Chloe Sullivan, who had been transported with him to the Arctic, followed him to the Fortress and was freezing to death. When Clark begged him to let him save Chloe, Jor-El initially forbade him to do so but acquiesced, telling Clark that he must return to the Fortress before sunset or there would be serious consequences. When Clark failed to return, Jor-El took away his powers. When Lionel Luthor was exposed to the Crystal of Water, he became a vessel for Jor-El to use in the event that Clark needed his aid. When Clark was shot by Gabriel Duncan and died, Jor-El possessed Lionel, giving his body Kryptonian powers in order to retrieve Clark. He brought Clark to the Fortress and resurrected him as the Kryptonian he truly was. Jor-El then warned Clark that, due to his resurrection, someone he loved would have to die in his place. Before parting ways with his son once again, Jor-El wanted Clark to remember that he would always love him. Jor-El was suspected of infecting Martha Kent with a Kryptonian virus, and Clark insisted that he heal her and let her live. However, it was not Jor-El who was responsible; it was Brainiac. When Lana Lang was killed in a car accident and Clark begged him to bring her back to life, Jor-El gave Clark a crystal that allowed him to travel back in time. Clark managed to prevent Lana's death, but Jonathan Kent died of a heart attack. 's vessel, no matter who it is.]]A few months later, Clark returned to the Fortress because Brainiac had chosen Lex Luthor to be Zod's vessel. Jor-El knew that Clark had no choice but to come to the Fortress because he lost his human father. He explained to Clark that Zod was responsible for Krypton's destruction. To stop Brainiac's plan, Jor-El gave Clark the Kryptonian dagger to destroy "the vessel" in order to prevent Zod's release. When Martha made her way to the Fortress with an unconscious Lois Lane, Jor-El explained to her what happened to Clark, Zod, and the world. He told Martha that in order to save Earth, she had to find the Kryptonian dagger and kill Zod's vessel. Before sending her back to Smallville with Lois, Jor-El conveyed his gratitude to Martha for raising Clark. When Clark later came to the Fortress, he tried to communicate with Jor-El, but Jor-El did not answer him, as the Fortress appeared to be dead as a result of Clark using the Kryptonian dagger against Brainiac instead of Zod's vessel. Since Clark restored the Fortress, Jor-El was also restored and revived. About a year later, Clark approached Jor-El about beginning his training, and Jor-El had him start with his cousin, Kara, telling him to watch over her. Clark asked Jor-El about Kara's father, Zor-El, and why he neglected to tell him about that branch of the family tree, and Jor-El replied by saying that Zor-El could not be trusted and neither could Kara. When Clark heard his biological mother's voice coming from within the blue crystal which then teleported him to the Fortress, Jor-El urged Clark to not let emotions fool him, but his protests went unheeded as Clark placed the crystal into the Fortress' console, bringing Lara and Zor-El back to life as replicants. Once the crystal was installed, the Fortress was in Zor-El's control. Zor-El attempted to cause an eclipse that would have brought an end to the human race, but Clark was able to use kryptonite on Zor-El and destroy the blue crystal, which not only took out the corporeal forms of Zor-El and Lara, but also teleported Kara to a random location with no memory of who she was. Clark returned to the Fortress and pleaded with Jor-El to help him find Kara, but Jor-El refused to say her location, saying it was not his concern. He then lectured Clark on the numerous times that Clark disobeyed his warnings and never learned a single lesson of what his actions have brought upon when let his emotions get in the way of his destiny. Jor-El was forced to bring a crucial punishment upon Clark for his lack of obedience, and froze him into a solid ice crystal for the remaining time. About a month later, Bizarro, freed from Mars, flew up to the Fortress and had a brief but tense conversation with Jor-El. After Bizarro flew out, Jor-El took Clark out of the ice chamber and told him that the phantom was back and must defeat him. When Chloe Sullivan brought Kara to the Fortress to retrieve her memory, Jor-El listened as Chloe pleaded with him to restore Kara's memory and powers. Though silent, Jor-El did as she asked. Hearing Clark’s complaints through the Key, Jor-El sent his son to an alternate universe to get a view of him never being in Smallville. He then helped Clark get to Krypton of the past to stop Brainiac. Appearances * In Season Two, Jor-El was "first heard" in Calling and Exodus. * In Season Three, he was heard in Exile, Memoria, and Covenant. His youth physical form was seen in Relic and his older self briefly seen in Memoria. * In Season Four, Jor-El was heard in Sacred and Commencement. * In Season Five, he was heard in Arrival, Solitude, Reckoning, and Vessel. In Hidden, he temporarily inhabited the body of Lionel Luthor. * In Season Six, Jor-El was heard in Zod. * In Season Seven, he was heard in Kara, Blue, Persona and Apocalypse.